


Feel My Muscle

by Actual_Dunwich_Horror



Category: Starlight Express - Phillips/Stilgoe/Webber
Genre: Background Components/Electra, Background Greaseball/Electra, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Greaseball can be a switch. as a treat, Krupp is the Ultimate Top, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, but only at the end, just mentioned tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actual_Dunwich_Horror/pseuds/Actual_Dunwich_Horror
Summary: "Greaseball was a bit embarrassed by how badly he wanted to let Krupp fuck him; he was usually the one topping, not the other way around, but he enjoyed bottoming from time to time. Although, the last time he’d bottomed was for Tank, and that was a long while before he had met Electra and the components."
Relationships: Greaseball/Krupp (Starlight Express)
Kudos: 10





	Feel My Muscle

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow. I wrote more porn about trains. Surprise surprise.
> 
> Anywayyy... I love the idea of short king Krupp topping Greaseball. I'm thinking of making a series of fics where Greaseball gets topped, but... we shall see!
> 
> Anywho, this isn't beta'd so any mistakes are my own. Without further ado, please enjoy!

Greaseball was surprised by the amount of strength contained within the armaments truck. Krupp was about a foot shorter than him, but even so, he was stronger than the diesel, and pinned him against the wall with ease. Greaseball would have been lying if he said that it didn’t turn him on just a little.

“I’ve never fucked a diesel before,” Krupp purred in his deep, smooth voice. “You’re all built so handsomely, but I’ll admit that  _ you’ve _ always stood out to me. So strong, and bigger than the rest… I’m looking forward to this.”

Something about Krupp’s tone and the way he looked at Greaseball caused the diesel to feel a bit weak in the knees. “You’re not too bad lookin’ yourself,” Greaseball managed to sputter out. “I’ve never met any trucks as strong as you either… it’s impressive.”

The compliment made Krupp smile. It was small, hardly a quirk of his lips, but Greaseball couldn’t help but notice it. Krupp wasn’t very expressive, so it was easy to notice his rare smiles. “That’s high praise coming from you,” He replied, trailing a hand down to rest on Greaseball’s waist. “You diesels aren't exactly fragile, so I’m not afraid of being too rough with you. Even so, why don’t we take this somewhere a bit more comfortable?”

Greaseball nodded enthusiastically. He was a bit embarrassed by how badly he wanted to let Krupp fuck him; he was usually the one topping, not the other way around, but he enjoyed bottoming from time to time. Although, the last time he’d bottomed was for Tank, and that was a long while before he had met Electra and the components.

Krupp took his hand and tugged him along with a rather devilish smile. Greaseball really hoped he wasn’t shaking. He already felt like he was going to explode from the small amount of contact as they skated to the components’ shed, which felt like it was much further than it actually was. 

Once they were actually inside, Krupp immediately had Greaseball pinned against the wall again, causing the diesel to involuntarily whimper. 

This seemed to fuel Krupp, as he suddenly tugged Greaseball down by the collar of his vest, kissing him hard and deep. Greaseball melted into the kiss, letting Krupp take over as he slipped his tongue into the diesel's mouth. Greaseball slung his arms around Krupp’s waist and tugged him close as they continued to make out, and it wasn’t long before he felt Krupp start to grind against his thigh.

“So… how do you want me?” Greaseball panted as they pulled apart. He felt awkward asking, but it had been a long while since he’d done anything like this. He felt that it was the correct thing to say.

“Well…” Krupp hummed in thought. “Do you have a preference?”

“Oh. I was-- well-- um.” The diesel cleared his throat and anxiously glanced around the room. He was nervous to voice his feelings to Krupp, even though he doubted the armaments truck would make fun of him. “No. But I was hoping you would-- you know. Use me. However you want me.”

This made Krupp grin; it was the most emotion Greaseball had ever seen on the truck’s face. “I see. Well in that case…” Krupp rubbed his hand over Greaseball’s codpiece, causing him to gasp. He was  _ really  _ into this. “On the bed. Hands and knees,” Krupp demanded as he skated a step back. Greaseball could tell that this was something that Krupp was  _ very  _ accustomed to doing. It only made the experience much more exciting.

“Y-yes sir,” Greaseball said as he skated towards the bed. He wasn’t sure if Krupp liked being called “sir”, but he didn’t hear him complaining. Once he climbed up on the (unsurprisingly large) bed, Greaseball got into position, and looked over his shoulder to find Krupp looking him over. It caused Greaseball to shudder; he couldn’t see Krupp’s eyes through his sunglasses, but he had a feeling that the armaments truck’s gaze was intense.

“This is a good look for you, you know,” Krupp purred as he grabbed one of Greaseball’s ass cheeks, kneading it gently. He reached down with his other hand and removed Greaseball’s codpiece, releasing his rather large, studded cock. He was incredibly hard and his cock hung heavy between his legs, and he didn’t miss the way that Krupp gave a soft groan at the sight of it.

“No wonder Electra is such a fan of being fucked by you… looks like a fun challenge,” He said, trailing his fingers along the insides of Greaseball’s thighs. The teasing was basically killing the diesel, and he found himself whining.

“C’mon, please do something…” Greaseball whimpered. He was continuing to surprise himself with how desperate he was, but Krupp was just so…  _ Krupp _ . He was short, but he was extremely dominant, even more than Greaseball himself. It didn’t help that he was  _ very  _ hot, and he seemed to know how to push Greaseball’s buttons in all the right ways.

Suddenly Krupp smacked Greaseball’s ass, causing the diesel to gasp. “Be patient,” Krupp growled. 

“Sorry,” Greaseball mumbled.

He felt Krupp move away from the bed, but only for a moment. Once he returned, he climbed onto the bed behind Greaseball, but before the diesel could react he felt himself being forced face first into the bed, and his legs being spread even further. He turned his head so that he could try and see what Krupp was doing, but it was no use. He felt exposed, with his ass up and his throbbing cock leaking between his legs, but at the same time it was good.  _ So  _ good. He never imagined how much he’d love being pushed around and used.

Krupp ran a hand along Greaseball’s back in a soothing manner. “Doing alright? Let me know if I need to stop.”

“Doin’ good,” Greaseball panted. Despite his desperation, he was a bit nervous, but he knew that he needed to relax. 

“Good. Such a good diesel.” Suddenly, Greaseball felt something slick nudging at his hole. He shied away at first, but quickly calmed down when he realized that he was getting exactly what he wanted. 

Krupp’s cock slowly slipped further and further inside of Greaseball, and he made sure to breathe through it as best as he could. Even though he couldn’t see Krupp’s cock, he could feel that it was thick, and ribbed in a way that sent shivers all throughout his body. Greaseball felt full and stretched in all the right ways, and he wanted nothing more than for Krupp to start moving, but he had to do as Krupp said and be patient.

Within moments, Krupp was thrusting into Greaseball, hard and fast. Greaseball hadn’t had a lot of time to adjust to the feeling of Krupp’s cock, but the discomfort quickly turned to pleasure as Krupp’s ribbed cock hit him in all the right places. He  _ really  _ wasn’t afraid of being rough, and that only made Krupp even more attractive to Greaseball.

The armaments truck used one hand to hold Greaseball’s hands behind his back, rendering him unable to move, and he kept the other on the diesel’s hips. Greaseball couldn’t help but let out little grunts and groans of pleasure as Krupp plowed into him, and he didn’t miss the deep, breathy moans that Krupp was making too. Greaseball was seriously impressed by his speed and strength. It was amazing for someone who wasn’t an engine.

Suddenly Krupp slammed inside of Greaseball and held still. He released a deep growl, panting and trying to keep himself from coming, and then pulled out after a moment. He released Greaseball’s hands and hopped off the bed. “Come on, on your knees.”

It took the diesel a moment to gather enough strength to push himself up and off the bed, and even when he did, his legs felt rubbery. He relished the feeling.

Greaseball did as he was told and got down on his knees in front of Krupp, looking up at him with big, wide eyes. Krupp adored the dazed, yet desperate look in his eyes, and he smiled, resting a hand on the engine’s cheek surprisingly gently.

“Open up,” he said, giving his jaw a slight tap.

Greaseball didn’t suck cock very often, but at that moment he wanted nothing but Krupp’s cock, and sucking it sounded  _ amazing _ . He did as he was told, opening his mouth and letting his tongue hang out slightly, staring up at the powerful armaments truck in front of him.

Krupp ran a hand through Greaseball’s hair (much to the diesel’s dismay) and slowly eased his cock inside his mouth. Greaseball began to move, sucking him off and taking more and more of the truck’s thick cock down his throat. It didn’t take long for him to set a pace, and he began to get lost in it. He started jerking himself off too, but he felt dangerously close; he never realized how much he enjoyed giving blowjobs. He never realized how much he enjoyed  _ being used. _

Krupp began tugging at Greaseball’s hair, and the diesel noticed that Krupp was saying something in… German? He wasn’t sure what he was saying, but he had a feeling that it meant that Krupp was close. 

Sure enough, moments later Krupp pulled his cock out of Greaseball’s mouth and came all over the diesel’s face, thick silvery ropes splattering his hair and mouth. He continued to jerk himself off, and it didn’t take much longer before he came too, leaving strands of cum on his chest and hand. 

He was panting so hard he felt as if his engine was about to overheat, but he didn’t mind one bit. It was very, very worth it. He looked up at Krupp, who seemed to be breathing just as heavily, and cheekily licked some of the cum off his lips.

“Oh, you’re evil,” Krupp purred. “I have to say, you took that like a champ.”

Greaseball gave a soft chuckle, and started to haul himself to his wheels. Krupp quickly bent down to help him up, and Greaseball internally groaned. He was  _ really  _ in love with Krupp’s strength. “Well, you know what they call me. Ex-reigning champion.”

Krupp laughed, and Greaseball was surprised by how pleasant his laugh was.

“So, uh… I better go get cleaned up.” Greaseball was starting to feel awkward again. He really didn’t want to leave the components’ shed; he didn’t really want to leave  _ Krupp _ , but he also didn’t want to intrude, especially if this was a one-time thing.

“Hey, let me help. It’s the least I can do,” the armaments truck smiled rather sweetly up at him. “Do you have somewhere to be? I just so happen to know where Electra hides all of his romcom dvds, and… he won’t be back until later.”

Greaseball froze. Krupp was… asking to spend more time with him?

“Oh. Um, that’s real kind of you. I’d like that.” He smiled back at Krupp, who then took Greaseball’s hand and began leading him to their washroom.

Greaseball laughed silently to himself. When him and Electra had first got together, he was worried about getting along with the components. But now… he knew that he had nothing to worry about.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> Come yell about musicals with me @mister-beetlejuice on tumblr!


End file.
